


Does this mean we're done with life landmarks now?

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, underage sex discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck walks in on his teen daughter making out with her best friend - female best friend. He was never homophobic, but this was just weird. He was glad Rachel could take the reins in serious situations. Though he didn't realize it was because Rachel knew just what their daughter was going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this mean we're done with life landmarks now?

“Rachel?!” Noah called down the hall, still staring in shock at what he had walked in on. He had knocked on the door before he walked in, like he always did (after both his daughter and wife lecturing him about privacy a few years ago), but he got no reply. Thinking they were too focused on music or homework or something, he walked in.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Rachel came down the hall to where she’d heard his voice and stopped, eyes wide, next to him as she looked into their daughter’s room.

“I think we need to talk,” Rachel said evenly.

**

“The rule was that the door had to stay open if I had dates over,” Claire pointed out.

“That was before you started making out with your best friend,” he pointed out, trying not to frown at the teens.

“Okay, let’s start from the beginning,” Rachel tried to reason.

The four of them were sitting on the floor in the hallway. Whenever something was serious or something important had to be discussed, the family always settled on the floor in the hall; it forced them to be closer and focus. But now it felt to all of them like that hall was just a little too close for once.

“Care to explain what’s going on, girls? You have the floor.”

Claire swallowed and looked over at her best friend, Erica. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “We were talking a couple weeks ago about sex and girls and…I don’t know. We were curious.”

“Doin my best not to get upset here, I’m just a little lost,” Noah offered.

“Not like we know what we’re doing either, Dad,” she huffed, then resigned, leaning back against the wall.

“Girls, I know this is all new and different and it’s got you a little mixed up,” Rachel started in, rather calm now, Noah noticed. “But you have to remember that no matter what kind of relationship you’re getting into, there is a lot at stake.” She bit her lip trying to pull together the right words. “I know you both care about each other, you’ve been friends for years. But even if this is something you think will just be casual, a little experimenting, you could still end up with a broken friendship in the end.” She saw her husband nodding from the corner of her eye so she continued. “And if this is more than just curiosity, then you still have to take into consideration that any sexual relationship is still a sexual relationship and not something to take lightly.”

“Whoa, wait. We’re not talkin about sex here. These two aren’t having sex.” He turned to the teens. “You’re not having sex.” It was a statement as much as a question.

“Noah, you want to tell your daughter how old you were when you first had a sexual relationship with a girl?”

He glared at her and saw Claire scrunch her face in disgust. “Well, as you were then.”

Rachel leaned in toward her daughter and Erica. “Look, I know what you’re going through and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. I went through the same thing my freshman year of college, and I’m not sorry I did any of the things that I did. But I was a little older than you are now. And I was careful: we both had STD tests since we’d been in physical relationships before, we talked about how we felt about things, and we never pressured each other. After a few weeks, we decided a relationship of that sort wasn’t what we were looking for and we decided friendship was better for us.”

Erica was shifting a little and Claire gave her a look. “We’ve…talked a little. And we’ll talk to you if you really want, but…is it okay if Dad leaves now?”

Rachel looked over at her husband. He stood quickly, glad to be excused from this; it was making his head hurt.

Rachel joined him in the kitchen half an hour later, wrapping her arms around him. “How you holding up?”

“I caught my daughter making out with her best friend. There are things a dad can’t unsee.”

“The girls are smart. They’ll be okay. And you will be too, eventually.”

“I’m sure. Just weird.” He took her hand and led her into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. “So, freshman year? We were together then, as I recall.” Rachel grinned. She wondered how long it would take for him to bring it up again. “Not that I’m really upset, ‘cept maybe that I didn’t know sooner, but were you sleeping with a chick on the side?”

Rachel sat on the couch next to him and draped her feet over her husband’s lap. “First semester, before we were really official, we were just dancing around the ‘us’ idea. And I was in a new city, only a couple familiar faces around, needed something to help me unwind from the stress.”

“Who was unwinding you from your issues,” he grinned as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

She bit her lip for a moment before letting a single name pass from her lips. “Santana.”

He coughed, choked, sputtered, and eventually looked at her with wide eyes. “You were doing the nasty with Satan?”

“Sometimes, I swear, you never grow up,” she rolled her eyes. “Santana and I had a mutual agreement, that we were both looking for something casual while we weren’t seeing anybody else. While I don’t really condone casual sex, it was an experience, and it actually did help me shed some stress.”

“Any chance you two ever shot home videos, ya know, for posterity or whatever?”

Rachel popped him on the arm and reached for the remote control, turning the tv on and ignoring any further comments from her husband.


End file.
